Various systems have been developed over the years for non-lethal targeting of unfriendly or hostile forces. For example, “dazzlers” are electro-optical (EO) devices that can temporarily disorient or blind targets using directed laser illumination. As particular examples, dazzlers could emit visible light that causes disorientation, nausea, or temporarily blindness in unfriendly or hostile forces. Dazzlers could also emit infrared light to interfere with night vision devices or other infrared-based sensors. These types of devices have a wide range of uses, such as crowd control, defense, and perimeter protection.